


Lonely in Gorgeous

by Rider_of_Spades



Series: Pretty Maids All in a Row [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Copic Markers, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Just a fanart of a crossdressing Zell Dincht, waiting for his bad boy. Is it Seifer? Squall? Who knows. ;)
Series: Pretty Maids All in a Row [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755568
Kudos: 5
Collections: Airs Art Arch Fortnightlies





	Lonely in Gorgeous

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/49907957556/in/dateposted/)


End file.
